Nikolai Kamarov
Nikolai Kamarov (Rus: Николай Комаров; 1969-2014) was one of the suspects during the murder investigations of local Irish priest Angus O'Brian in Spineless (Case #70, or Case #14 of Pacific Bay) and his wife Odette Kamarov in Murder-Go-Round (Case #71, or Case #15 of Pacific Bay). In Under the Skin (Case #73, or Case #17 of Pacific Bay), he was partially skinned alive and tied to a drum on a parade float. Profile Nikolai was a 45-year old man who represented the Russian community as its leader. Besides that, he was the husband of the late Odette Kamarov and the father of Andrew Kamarov. Nikolai had blue eyes and sported brown hair which used to be swept forward. In Spineless, Nikolai donned a neat suit with a white shirt and a blue tie, and had a grease stain on the right side. He also wore a four-leaf clover pin on his right collar while the Kamarov family coat-of-arms on the left. He was also seen holding a cigar in his left hand. In Murder-Go-Round, Nikolai ditched every one of the accessories he wore in the previous case as well as the cigar he held in his left hand. Besides that, Nikolai used skipping ropes for exercise, was fond of Russian stew, used chalk, used to get manicures, and was right-handed. Role in Case(s) As the leader, Nikolai was a powerful figure in the Russian community. Spineless Nikolai found himself in trouble when Frank Knight and the player found the Kamarov family coat-of-arms in the fight club and thus the team wanted to know what business Nikolai had, in which Nikolai simply replied that he loved to see people fight. When Nikolai heard about the death of Angus, Nikolai respected the victim's fighting spirit, but other than that, he didn't like him. Nikolai claimed that the Irish can compare with Russians when it comes to drinking, but Nikolai felt the Russians were like a step above the Irish. Nikolai was due for a second conversation after Hannah Choi confirmed the Russian writing on the bribery envelope--the bribe was for Angus (who was called The Sinner in the fighting tournament) to lose the fight and Hannah's fingerprint findings suggested Nikolai to have been the one originating the bribe. Angus allegedly won the tournament against Nikolai's will--flagging it as a murder reason. Nikolai stated he was the type of person who believed he could win anything against all odds, but Frank replied that Angus took the money and won the tourney instead, which irritated Nikolai. Nikolai wanted Angus dead, but told the team he didn't commit the murder. Frank and the player approached Nikolai following the killer's arrest when the player pieced a provocative trophy back together, which had a bear biting a dragon--a simulation of the Russo-Chinese feud. Nikolai thought such a provocative trophy would be fun to look at but Frank was not willing to put up with Nikolai's games any further, and for inciting violence with a trophy alone, he fined Nikolai. Murder-Go-Round as being Nikolai's wife.]] Nikolai was brought into a murder investigation for a second time moments after his wife Odette was found weeping blood on a carousel. When Amy Young and the player notified Nikolai about Odette's death, Nikolai was enraged since he was the type of person who believed anything that belonged to him was only his for the taking. Nikolai took the time to describe Odette's odd beliefs of having things heavier than himself or their son Andrew, flagging a suggestion that Odette was not a good mother. Nikolai demanded the police to find Odette's killer at the cost of him taking matters to his own hands should they fail, in which Nikolai started showing signs of mental instability during the investigation. Moments after Roxie Sparks determined Odette died of forced anti-coagulant overdose, Nikolai budged in the station complaining that his son was kidnapped, and added his son's rescue to his list of demands, but per Russell Crane, Odette's murder and Andrew's abduction were close enough to be connected, meaning that the killer was also involved in the abduction crime as well. Nikolai wanted to use bullets to handle his wife's death and his son's abduction, but Amy had to calm Nikolai down and convince him that violence wasn't the way to set things right, mirroring Hannah's preference to remain with the Pacific Bay Police Force over Inner Chaos one case earlier. captive and threatening to kill her.]] Nikolai decided to accuse Sue Xiong of Odette's murder and Andrew's abduction without cause per Chief Marquez in which Amy and the player had to intervene. Sue told the police Nikolai became mentally unstable but Amy preferred diplomacy over violence. Nikolai reluctantly agreed to let Sue go but told the team he would take matters in his own hands even without proof, grounds for Amy to label Nikolai as a serious suspect due to his mental instability. Moments after he was locked up, Nikolai was approached by the team about a possible divorce from Odette but Nikolai stated his reason for a divorce proposal was due to Odette blaming the birth of Andrew for her sudden termination of her ballet career. In spite of his mental instability, Nikolai would never forgive himself should Andrew fall in the wrong hands. Although Nikolai was found innocent after Tammy Baker was found guilty of grand homicide, abduction of a minor, and unlawful use of a regulated prescription (blood thinner a.k.a. anti-coagulant is only available by prescription), the reunion between Nikolai and Andrew was anything but a happy ending as Amy had to reason with Nikolai to come to his senses before his mental instability went out-of-hand hours after the case was closed. Murder Details Nikolai was found paraded skinless on Chinese territory, thus marking the end of his reign as the Russian community leader. After careful autopsy, Roxie deduced Nikolai died when his skin was removed from his body, in which he sustained severe shock and wanton bleeding as a result of the skin removal. Roxie examined the killer's cutting technique as well during her examination as she also noticed the killer removed the skin from the muscles precisely allowing the muscles to remain intact. The precision of the skin perforation and the skin cut operation were grounds for Roxie to incriminate the killer as being right-handed. Later when the team headed off to the operation room for a second time to rescue Sue, they discovered the Chinese leader managed to evade her death and snatched the scalpel out of the killer's hands, allowing her to hand the object to the team--confirming it to be the murder weapon. After hours of careful observation, Yann Toussaint discovered two types of DNA on the scalpel: one belonged to Nikolai (which was pretty obvious since it was used to kill him) and the other one belonged to the killer. Although the killer's DNA was contaminated, Yann managed to determine the killer was a man. Killer and Motives In Inner City's unexpected turn of events, the killer was revealed to be a businessman named Rupert Snow. Rupert was the illegitimate son of Nikolai and Sue, but was abandoned by the two community leaders when he was one year of age because both were too weak to stand up to societal pressure from their respective communities, so to show his power, he hired Mark McKenzie to gather organs from various Inner City citizens for him. Frank couldn't believe Rupert's reasons for the murder, but Rupert was more than willing to reveal his sick plans before Judge Dante. In court, Rupert told Judge Dante he had to rely on countless foster families wondering who his parents were since he was a toddler. Rupert had to make his fortune as a businessman before embarking on his sick quest to find Nikolai and Sue, but felt betrayed when he discovered that he was the son of the leaders of two rival communities as the Russo-Chinese feud didn't fly out of Rupert's fingers. Money was the only motive the community leaders had for the Russo-Chinese feud and, as such, Rupert believed he was the chosen one to end the Russo-Chinese feud, and admitted he hired Mark to collect the heart of Ling Zhang (full of life and hope), the lungs of Radovan Radich (to breathe the cleansed air of Inner City), and the spine of Angus O'Brian (the backbone of society) to unite all races together in a bloodbath. Rupert decided thus he needed to skin Nikolai and Sue to death to remind Inner City the embodiment of peace between ethnicities, and although Rupert succeeded in skinning Nikolai alive, he blamed the player for his failure to do the same thing to Sue. This sickened Judge Dante like never before, and the court decided a lifetime jail sentence for Nikolai's murder, his involvement in the organ-stealing scheme, and the attempted murder of Sue Xiong was appropriate for Rupert. Frank admitted that the case was somewhat too much for him as he believed the case was crazed to no end. Trivia *Nikolai is one of the suspects of Pacific Bay who appeared in two cases consecutively. *Nikolai also happens to be one of the many suspects who appeared in two cases. *Nikolai's death at the hands of his illegitimate son is one of the instances of domestic homicide in Pacific Bay. Case Appearances *Spineless (Case #70, or Case #14 of Pacific Bay) *Murder-Go-Round (Case #71, or Case #15 of Pacific Bay) *Under the Skin (Case #73, or Case #17 of Pacific Bay) Gallery NKamarovPacificBay.png|Nikolai, as he appeared in Spineless (Case #70, or Case #14 of Pacific Bay). Nikolai-App-C15.png|Nikolai, as he appeared in Murder-Go-Round (Case #71, or Case #15 of Pacific Bay). NikolaiKamarov3.png|Nikolai, as he appeared in Under the Skin (Case #73, or Case #17 of Pacific Bay) C73Corpse.png|Nikolai's body. C73KillerJailed.png|Rupert Snow, Nikolai's killer. C70NKamarovMugshot.jpg Nikolai-Mugshot-C15.jpg Navigation Category:Criminal Case Information Category:Characters Category:Suspects Category:Victims